


EZ 2 LUV

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Candy Hearts [3]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: You catch Ezekiel watching porn which leads to an interesting conversation and proposition for Valentines Day.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: Candy Hearts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131545
Kudos: 8





	EZ 2 LUV

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the last for the Candy Hearts Series.💖
> 
> Thanks to Mackey for beta'ing

Several weeks ago you caught Ezekiel with his eyes fixated on his phone and tucked into a corner of the house to which he rarely retreats.

“What are you watching?” You asked, and his hands moved quickly behind his back. He mumbled something incomprehensible, looking bashful.

“Let me see?” You entreated. He played keep away before he finally surrendered as you managed to wrestle the phone from his fingers. Not an easy feat.

“I can explain,” he gulped.

Ezekiel was watching porn. The account was run by a couple sharing their sex life with the world. You weren’t mad he was watching porn, but you were a little upset he didn’t feel he could show you.

After being together for so long, you realized there was still so much to explore and discover about each other’s sexual proclivities. What you once enjoyed may not elicit the same feelings anymore. But It was important that you could communicate with each other, and you told him as much. His eyes softened as he nudged the phone into your hands so you could watch together.

It was very hot indeed.

“I think the hottest part is-“ you started to say.

“Is how much they’re into each other?” He finished your sentence. You nodded and he smiled.

“Yeah, kinda like us.”

You watched the video in rapt silence, glimpsing at EZ whenever he seemed to show any physical indication that the sex play on screen was turning him on. With Ezekiel, it was all in the subtleties- a slow lick of the lips, a boyish glimmer in his eyes like a kid in a toy store wanting permission to touch.

You noticed that his eyes were particularly fixated on one area, and you rewound the video to check.

“Is this... something you want me to do, EZ?”

The woman writhed in bed, her pert breasts on display in a pair of silver nipple clamps. She was under her lover who tugged on the chain gently and then a little harder knowing exactly how far to go to ensure she was right on the edge of pleasure and pain. It was a sight to behold, and you were curious what it might feel like to teeter on that edge too.

“Do you think they hurt a lot?” He wondered.

“I’d be open to try them with you. I trust you.”

He tapped the button on screen to leave a tip and tucked his phone away.

“Valentine’s Day is coming up...” he reminded. The wheels in his head were turning. Ezekiel was always a planner and could run with ideas. You were sure there was something fun in store for you now that you’ve made a pact for the 14th.

To build anticipation you both decided to abstain from all sexual activities until then, which was proving to be a challenge. It was too easy to let your tongue pass through an innocent kiss or to let your hands linger a little too long on each other’s bodies. It was all the suspense leading up to Valentine’s Day that was driving both of you mad and chomping at the bit. Soon after, a package arrived from a sex shop and he wouldn’t let you open it . He planned a special day full of things you enjoyed- bubble baths, cheesy movies and expensive take out. You bought lingerie in baby pink, his favorite color to see you wear.

* * *

  
February 13th rolls around and you and EZ are cuddled on the couch pretending to watch the late news. You are in one of his ratted old T-shirts’ and he is wearing just his jeans and a white tank, and you both watch the clock tick down to midnight with intense focus like you were waiting for the ball to drop on New Year’s Eve. As much as you were looking forward to showing off your body in your lingerie tomorrow and building up to your evening entertainment, you just can’t wait any longer. You stir in his arms and clear your throat.

“Technically it’s Valentine’s Day.”

He grins at you getting the same idea. “Go get the box.”

You tear open the package while EZ looks on affectionately.

The box is heavier than you thought and inside you find chains of different lengths and weights. Some are simple and others are fancier, adorned with feathers and bells. You hold up the contents in your hands and address your boyfriend.

“Did you buy all the nipple clamps in the store?”

He shrugs. “I felt like we could use some variety.”

You chuckle and straddle him on the couch, no longer needing to hold yourself back from letting chaste kisses turn sexual. He groans against your mouth and lifts you off him with ease, walking you into the bedroom with the box in tow. You remove his tank and he takes off your t-shirt, tossing it on the floor before leaning down to palm your tits, giving them gentle kisses.

Together with EZ you pick through the box looking for your first toy. You feel a little bit like Goldilocks trying to find what feels “just right” but instead of porridge, it was nipple clamps. You both chuckle at this comparison. You did your research and knew how to put them on and how long you could safely wear them before they cut off circulation. Ezekiel is mindful as well and asks you to communicate with him when it feels like too much.

The first pair he takes out bit your poor nipples raw and not in a fun way.

“Ouch ouch.... pinching… pinching!”

The second pair just isn’t the right fit for your body. They have little bells which you found utterly distracting, but Ezekiel seems to really enjoy it.

He eyes hungrily at your chest. “You look so fucking good though.”

“I feel like a cow being led to pasture.” You joke, shaking your cleavage at him.

Digging through the box together you finally find a pair that is perfect- simple and classic. They look remarkably like the ones in the video as well which EZ is quick to notice. He helps you adjust them and gives a few experimental tugs. “They hurt?” He inquires, and you shake your head. It feels really good and within moments it also makes every other part of your body extra responsive to his soft petting. He can’t stop staring at your breasts and your belly flutters at how much he lusts for you.

“Shake them for me,” he orders. You tilt your head, bite your lip and do as he instructed. The juxtaposition of your innocent demeanor and your tits bound on display like this sends his hand down to squeeze his cock through his jeans.

“That’s so fucking hot,” he whispers. “I’m so lucky you’re mine.”

He leans you back into the bed, propping your head up on a few extra pillows before covering your body with his, and devouring your mouth. With your legs around his waist he reaches down to pop the button of his jeans, and you use your feet to help edge them off over his hips. EZ’s cock is rock hard and the sight of it makes your mouth water. It looks thick, swollen and angry and you couldn’t wait for it to stretch you out.

You look up as EZ leans over to the nightstand to take out your eyeshade.

“Will you let me blindfold you, baby?

It isn’t your first foray into sensory deprivation, but never with nipple clamps. Abstaining from sex for a few weeks left you both inspired and extra horny and you are up for it. He covers your eyes plunging you into darkness.

It is quiet. You feel the bed bounce as EZ gets up.

Your head turns left to right trying to make sense of what is happening.

“EZ?” You say quietly.

You feel a big hand slip just under the waistband of your panties grazing your mound with a featherlight touch. Every sensation feels raw and new. At the same time, a firm yank on the chain between the clamps elicits a soft yelp from you. It is so unexpected, your back arches like an instrument being restrung and tightened. He checks up on you making sure you’re okay with this. “Yeah…” you manage to say.

“You have no idea how beautiful you are,” you hear EZ breathe, as his hand slides further into your panties, slipping in a single digit between your wet folds.

“Oh my god….” Just one (not so little) finger has your pussy weeping, and he isn’t even fucking you with it. He removes his finger and you struggle to get a sense of what is happening. You are aware there is a hand over your face and the sweet scent of your fluids triggers your sense of smell. “Suck on it, baby” he says parting your lips. You smile around this welcomed warm intrusion, letting your flavor tingle on your tastebuds.

As you lap at his finger, you’re picturing how delicious his cock would feel right now in your mouth instead, and you swirl your tongue over the tip. You hear his warm hearty chuckle as EZ climbs back up on the bed. “Taste good?” He inquires.

“You know I do.” A slow smile creeps upon your lips. You are shameless.

“But that’s not what I want in my mouth though.”

He returns to bed, gently rubbing all the skin around your breasts but never touching them directly. He licks your neck and rolls you to the side kissing down the side of your body before showering your tummy with gentle nibbles.

You feel EZ straddle your stomach.

“You can’t see this, so I’ll tell you what I’m doing.” He begins. You feel something slap against the left clamp so you have a pretty good idea of what is happening.

You hear a wet slap against the right one now as he alternates between them over and over again.

“Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Fuck!” You are quivering.

The wet tip of his dick seeping with his precum gently rubs the soft flesh of your cleavage, slipping under the chain and then he lifts off.

““I’m rubbing my cock all around your pretty tits. And now I’m gonna use it to yank…” EZ says, before he slaps his heavy cock up and down in the space between your breasts, snapping the chain.

“Uh… oh… my…” You cry. You pant his name. It’s too much, but at the same time you don’t want him to stop either. You wonder if you can come like this because you’re squeezing your thighs together trying to disperse the sensations. You arch and shake in bed wondering what inspired him to try this. You don’t remember the couple in the video doing anything this creative. This was all EZ. My god, you’re dating the Da Vinci of Sex, and you’re never gonna let him go.

“I’m gonna take them off now,” He informs you. “I think you’ve had enough.” He gingerly and carefully removes the nipple clamps from your body, tossing them aside, and you wince as he gently massages your breasts to return feeling to them. Your body is on fire. Your tits have never felt more sensitive.

You feel EZ shift and climb further up, and the tip of his cock knocks at your lips begging for entrance. “Let me in,” he orders and you eagerly open for him. Perhaps it was the weeks you two went without sex that left him especially pent up, or your deprivation of sight but he feels bigger and fills your mouth more than usual.

“I love having your cock in my mouth, EZ” you smile around him before taking him down your throat. You suck him nice and slow and listen to his labored breathing and hushed words of encouragement, such music to your ears.

He pulls out to check on you and you reach out to blindly stroke his thighs letting him know you can handle more. You know he wants to get rougher and he’s just waiting to explode. Your hands reach around to continue your own breast play, your pebbled nipples aching to the touch.

‘Fuck my face?” You beg sweetly. You want it, you need it.

EZ growls hearing you beg like that.

“Tap my leg if you need air, sweetheart,” he says before he shoves his cock back in your mouth.

His thrusts are deep and slow but relentless, constricting the back of your throat. Your mouth fills with spit as you suction off his cock and let the saliva dribble from your swollen lips.

He bellows a low “Fuck….” letting you know how absolutely debauched you look stuffed full of him, and your eyes are watering behind the mask. When he speeds up and you feel him begin to twitch, he unexpectedly pulls out, and pushes the eyeshade up over your head.

You blink slowly, your blurry eyes stinging from your tears, as you try to adjust to the light. But as your vision returns you see EZ is on his knees on top of you, viciously stroking his cock.

“Watch me. I wanna cum on your tits,” He breathes raggedly and you want nothing more than to feel him shower you with his seed.

You are in awe of him as he throws his head back as he jerks off; those big strong hands wrapped tightly around his length. Your pussy is aching at the sight. You continue to play with your tits, your body buzzing with anticipation.

“I want you to cum on them, pretty pretty please?” You blink up at him and whimper.

He groans, relief washing over his face as the first hot creamy jets hit your tits, and then another and another. “Fuck!” It runs down your chest and over your belly, and it just keeps coming.

“Shit, Ez.” You look down at your well glazed body. There is so much cum, and it was well worth the wait. You rub the sticky fluid into your nipples, and swipe a finger full to taste as you look up adoringly at EZ who is still trying to regain some semblance of composure. He is completely exhausted as he collapses beside you. When he finally looks over to see the damage he’s made, he heaves an apologetic sigh. “That was so one-sided, I’m sorry.”

He grabs some baby wipes to clean you up, before falling into the bed next to you again.

You know he’s too tired to do anything about you now but you are fine with that. You just love being able to take care of your man, and if waiting is any indication about how strongly you will come, you could look forward to your turn in the morning.

“That’s okay,” you roll him over so you could spoon him and rub his head. It’s enough just to hold him like this. “We have all day, and a whole box to play with.”

He uses the rest of his strength to pull you tighter around him, mumbling about how happy you make him and how he’s the luckiest guy in the world. But you know you’re the lucky one to have a man who’s this easy to love.

“Happy Valentines Day,” he says, drifting to sleep in your arms.


End file.
